


Lucifer Drabbles

by Mischief_With_Sandra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Not Really Character Death, Random & Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/pseuds/Mischief_With_Sandra
Summary: A collection of Lucifer drabbles, that only contain one spoken line from one of our beloved characters. All Deckerstar related in one way or another. None of these are connected one-shots.





	1. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Heaven

**A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Heaven**

 

**OOOOO**

 

She sees him stare at her, head tilted to the side, confusion and disbelief marring the lines of his brow. His jaw is slightly ajar taking her in. Lucifer shuffles forward a few steps, stretching his right arm slowly out towards her, only to snap it back to his side as if touching her would burn him. Various emotions flicker across his face, but the one that stands out most could only be described as pure wonderment.

 

Still silent, standing in the middle of Lux, Chloe stares back at Lucifer, trying to find the right words to say to him. Nervousness has crept into her system and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Biting her lower lip, she wrings her hands together in attempts to get a handle on the situation. Chloe glances down at her blood-stained appearance and back to him unable to formulate coherent thoughts amid her own struggles to understand what has just happened. Clearing her throat, she takes a huge breath, nodding simultaneously and says the first thing that pops into her head.

 

“So, apparently I come with wings now.”

 

**OOOOO**

 

 


	2. Mother Doesn't Always Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Lucifer drabbles, that only contain one spoken line from one of our beloved characters. All Deckerstar related in one way or another. None of these are connected one-shots.

**Mother Doesn’t Always Know Best**

 

**OOOOO**

 

The Goddess of all Creation did not own up to making mistakes. She would never show such a weakness, especially in a simplistic, human form. As the elevator dinged, jarring her out of reverie, she expected the view in front of her, walking into the darkened room with grace and elegance. 

She instantly notices white cloth covering the furniture in the penthouse apartment that was once her son’s. This image she understood. Her broken, lost boy, Lucifer, gone from the one place he believed to be ‘home’ to him. A home, Charlotte still could not understand. 

As she looked to her right, she notices above the steps inside Lucifer’s once bedroom, a lump in the center of the room. 

Quietly making her way past the covered piano and up the steps, she notices a small figure curled around pillows left behind. At a closer glance, Charlotte leans forward in the dim lighting of Lux and sees a one, Chloe Decker, sleeping in her son’s bed. She can see dried tears streaked across her cheeks. Her sleeping form curled and wound in what seems to be an almost painful position.

It’s only then, she realizes what she has truly done to her son. She caused this. As much as she would like to not blame herself. She caused driving her son away with the truth of Chloe. She caused the pain of the woman sleeping in her son’s bed. This miracle truly cared for her son and while trying to bring them together for her own purposes, only drove them apart in ways unimaginable.

Charlotte was willing to survive a millennia of Hell to save her son, and while looking at the sleeping form of Chloe Decker, it’s high time she paid him back in full. Taking one last glance at the one woman who managed to capture her son’s heart, she backs away slowly out of the apartment. 

“I will bring him back to you Chloe. I will make him see the truth, that you are real.”  

**OOOOO**


	3. Shutting The Light Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Lucifer drabbles, that only contain one spoken line from one of our beloved characters. All Deckerstar related in one way or another. None of these are connected one-shots.

_“Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering….fearing….doubting….” - Edgar Allan Poe_

 

**OOOOO**

 

He knew he was leaving Los Angeles, his family, _her_. She had even woken up once already when he stepped out to attend to Lux. He closed up his club, took one last elevator ride to his penthouse suite where he covered the furniture piece by piece. He vividly remembers receiving the text from Maze asking him where the hell he had run off to, that his detective had woken up. He also remembers the excruciating emotion of relief that swept through his body, knowing she’d be okay. 

He was in his car starting his long arduous drive out of the city, when his car seemingly drove him to the one person he was trying to run away from. The devil truly does love torturing himself, endlessly no doubt. 

He doesn’t know why he stayed at the hospital so long after learning the detective would make a full recovery. But, then again, he has gotten good at lying to himself when it comes to her. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, he _did_ know - even if he couldn’t formulate the words. But he had to see her one last time with his own eyes before moving on. 

When she had woken up, smiling at him from her bedside - it lit his entire soul on fire. This woman, this miracle had no idea what and how she affected him, and it made him want to cry in despair. Despair that he has to rip himself away from her, despair that none of what they shared was _real_ , but the true despair was knowing what he was about to do next would hurt the once person he’d grown to care for more than anyone. And though, he had not been a light-bringer for almost longer than he can remember, he knows that she is his light. Chloe Decker made him feel alive for the first time in his long years walking all planes of existence. And when she placed her hand on top of his, all the breath left his lungs and his heart started singing. Because even in his misery, she still gave him joy, even through the tragic pain it caused him. 

He had left the hospital, jumped into his convertible and blasted off into any direction furthest from Los Angeles. He didn’t know where he was going, and he didn’t care. As long as it took him as far away from allowing any possibility that his father could control him. 

Driving away from Los Angeles, Lucifer thought he’d feel freed, instead, why did it feel like each mile he drove further away a piece of his heart was being ripped out? He could swear if you were to look hard enough, there would be a blood trail following him wherever he may go.

 

 

**OOOOO**


	4. Into The Unknown

**OOOOO**

 

She doesn’t know what leads her to him. It’s late and her emotions are high. Maybe it’s the way he’s managed to unrelentingly squeeze his way back into her life and into her heart as if things had never changed. But they had changed, irrevocably so. Maybe it was the conversation with her daughter just an hour earlier that has her thinking the air needs to be cleared between them, once and for all. That they need to stop pretending to do this dance that they’ve perfected since they met.

 

Or maybe, it was the odd sensation of her chest squeezing and lungs seizing as if she needed air; when all of a sudden her thoughts had strayed to him after she had tucked Trixie into bed. She felt that something was wrong. It wasn’t any type of feeling she could explain other than she knew that he was in pain. As sharp and real as if had been her own. Mulling her decision over and over again as she rode the private elevator up to his penthouse, she knew she was being silly. Of course he was fine. He had to be fine. They just needed to talk things through, be honest with each. That’s why she was here. Not because she was worried about his well-being….

 

Glancing up at the ceiling, Chloe was silently cursing the elevator for being so slow. Agitating and causing her to second guess herself from coming in the first place. But she’s always trusted her instincts, and right now her gut was telling her that Lucifer needed her. The unexplainable phantom pain in her chest increased as each floor brought her closer to her destination.

 

As the elevator dinged, announcing her arrival, she swallowed down her nervousness and readied herself to confront the man who has continue to frustrate as much as captivate her. But as she stepped out of the elevator, nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

 

**OOOOO**


	5. An Unexpected Addition

**OOOOO**

 

He doesn’t ever remember wings causing his back to itch. Perhaps that’s because his new found mortality around the Detective allows him more sensation than he’s used to. So now, ever since his return from the desert, he finds himself in a constant need to find a scratching post to alleviate his uncomfortable situation.

Maybe his body just needs to get used to the feeling of wings again…..he hopes that’s the case. It’s almost as if he’s  _allergic_  to his own wings, minus the sneezing and swelling. Surely not. His father wouldn’t, would he? It’s preposterous. But it’s only happening whenever he’s around the Detective. She’s the only one to make him feel, to experience different emotions and sensations. What he feels around the Detective is unsettling, un-nerving, and exhilarating, but _this_ was not what he was expecting in his self discovery.

 

_Oh Father, you cruel bastard_. 

 

He’ll give it a week. After that, he and his little demon are going to have to take care of some business.  

 

**OOOOO**


	6. In the Blink of an Eye

**OOOOO**

 

It happened right under his nose. He didn’t even realize what was going on until it was too late. 

 

He’d been so focused on who had kidnapped him, his new found wings, and plotting a way to get revenge against dear old dad since his return from the desert, Lucifer became completely oblivious to those who are actually in his day to day life. The only way to describe what he was going through was that he had tunnel vision. One goal in mind. The driving force to place his anger and rage after what just happened to him. The continual tragedy that is his life. Not anymore. Never again. Not this time.

 

But in seeking that goal, he missed one of the most important developments to occur in his personal life. 

 

The Detective had gone out on a date.

 

And it wasn’t with  _him_.

 

Revenge will have to wait. 

 

**OOOOO**


	7. Harder to Breathe

**OOOOO**

 

She could see him retreating more and more into himself as each day passed.  At first, she chocked it up to Lucifer’s way of handling things when reality came knocking at his door, but this; this went beyond a simple kidnapping in the desert.

 

Chloe watched as he transformed into this man she could barely even recognize anymore. A man who didn’t just revert back to his days of excessive drinking, all night partying, sleeping around. No, there was something  _more_ about him. 

 

Whatever happened from the moment he was kidnapped to the point in time of his return, something  _changed_  him. He held a different air about himself these days, something not quite sinister, but something dare she say devilish in his eyes. It exuded off his very being with every step he took. She’s seen it before. Briefly, fleetingly, but this was something else entirely. 

 

And the worse part was that she didn’t even know how to reach out to him. Talk to him. He had been so wrapped up in his personal business, he barely had enough focus for their cases. Every new case that came their way, Lucifer seemed to find a new angle into whatever demons were testing him that week. 

 

She tried to talk to him, but he kept shutting her out - as he has always done whenever she hits too close to home with him. 

 

She vowed to herself she would never truly abandon Lucifer. She knew in her bones what she felt for him went further than she was willing to admit aloud, but she had to protect herself. She had to protect him.

 

So Chloe did the only thing she thought she could do to wake him up out of his self-absorbed stupor. 

 

She let him go. Trying to move forward with her life, instead of backwards. 

 

Chloe only hoped he would get the message this time. 

 

**OOOOO**


	8. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request from Adragonstale 
> 
> Somehow this ended up being more Chloe introspective / stealth Deckerstar.

**Prompt #60 | “Rejection”**

**OOOOO**

 

It’s late.

Too late. When the sun begins to rise, Chloe will refuse to admit she ever stayed up at all. Yet here she is at this early hour of the morning cursing to herself for waiting,  _again_ , for him.

She’s felt like her entire life she’s been waiting. When she was younger, she was waiting for that one moment that would make her mother happy about her acting and all the auditions she went to. But that moment never came.

Then after her father’s death, she went to the police academy to follow in her father’s footsteps. She wanted to prove to her peers that she could put her past behind her, and show everyone that she is a competent detective. Look how that went during Palmetto and the aftermath that took place.

When Dan waltzed into her life, she thought she had found that little piece of happiness that she had been waiting for her entire life, and it did – in regards to Trixie. There are things she would never change, and she was one them, but after the collapse of her marriage, there was inevitably something missing.

She’s still waiting for that too.

But then she met Lucifer and  _everything_  changed. And yet, nothing at all. She remembers the night she told him how vulnerable he made her. What happened? He disappeared for a week.

After she gave him the papers that would save his home, he invited her out to dinner, and she accepted his invitation willingly. The end result was leaving her alone in a fancy restaurant on chilly Los Angeles night.

There was a speech on a beach, and she kissed him.  Chloe opened herself up and let him in. Believing that this time would be different.  But it turns out Lucifer decided to vanish off the radar for a couple weeks after her poisoning and came back with a  _wife_.  That particular moment still stings as much as she’s pushed down her feelings and locked them away.

But then a real moment of truth arises with a late night phone call and promises of real truths, answers that have been residing in the shadows for too long.

Which has brought Chloe to her current predicament in the early hours of the morning.  

Chloe banged her head against the cabinets as she tried to stop her train of thought. She wants to be angry. She wants to be furious for letting herself fall into this endless pattern when it comes to Lucifer, and yet she  _can’t_ stop it. Because she knows deep down, he is that missing piece in her life.

She doesn’t want to admit to herself the real truth, but perhaps in the emptiness of her own house Chloe should finally stop living in denial. That all the waiting she has done in her life, feels awfully like rejection.

She’s going to pull herself together in the morning and move on. Put everything behind her and start anew. 

But as the clock ticks on, the traitorous parts of Chloe’s mind that haunt her come back in full force, whispering to her, asking her “Why do you still wait?”

She’s afraid to look deep enough to answer that question. Because she knows the answer is something she’s not able to admit to herself.

Chloe doesn’t know what would happened if she stopped, and that’s what really terrifies her.

So, instead of answering the plaguing question, she simply continues to wait.

 

**OOOOO**

 


	9. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey @flutterflap ! You and @wollfgangsblog are on the same wavelength, because you both requested this prompt! I adore you both! I hope I’ve done this some semblance of justice? Let me know what you guys think! <3 I seem to be on an angst run currently…..so forgive me?

**Prompt #82 | “Can You Hear Me?”**

**OOOOO**

 

They were arguing in the middle of a stakeout. It seemed more often than not recently, anytime they spent more than a few hours together everything just fell apart between them.

Lucifer knows he shouldn’t have provoked her by striking up a conversation about her love life. She made is clear that it was no longer any of his business, but he pointed out that they were friends and friends share.

That particular comment didn’t get him any further, and he knew he had made a huge mistake when asking why not? He really should have known better.

So here they were, in one moment crouched behind her police car bickering like an old couple he would have seen on television about boundaries and drawing lines in the sand when it comes to their relationship and the next, he’s on the ground being covered by the Detective. Faintly, through his surprise, he also registers a ringing in his ears.

Smoke has billowed up from their surrounding area and Lucifer rolls his head to the side to get a better look at what happened, but stops his pursuit when he notices Chloe hasn’t made a move to roll off him.

“Detective, as pleasurable as this is in your attempts to make up during our heated argument, perhaps we could continue this later?”

Worry begins to crease his brow when he doesn’t get a response or movement out of the Detective.  

“Detective?” Lucifer softly says to her. He grabs her arm and nudges her a bit trying to rouse her.

“Chloe? Can you hear me?” Panic is starting to settle inside a cavity in his chest when he still receives no reply.

Gripping her as gently as possible, he rolls her over with his hand now cradling the back of her neck and starts checking her over visually to catalog her injuries.  _She must have known something was off and tried to protect me. Oh Chloe, no_. Looking around frantically he finally sees what has caused their current situation. Chloe’s car is a fragment of what it was, smoke and fire raging from the vehicle.

Lucifer immediately refocuses his attention back to the Detective calling her name repeatedly when he hears a muffled cough and groan escape her.

“Chloe, Chloe come on. Please open your eyes darling?”

He pulls his other hand away from her back to dig his phone out of his pocket when he stops midway. His hand is coated in blood, and harrowed disbelief creeps onto his face when he realizes it’s not  _his_.

Not wasting an instant more he shakily fumbles around for his phone and dials 911.

He doesn’t remember what he says to the operator, only that his Detective needs assistance immediately. There may have been furious shouting as well over the flooding of emotions running through him.  He ends the call and returns his full attention back to Chloe and attempts to talk to her some more, but to no avail she’s now unconscious. He apologizes profusely over his stupidity and promises to be better for her as he caresses her cheek lightly.

Lucifer can feel the tears threaten to fall from his eyes as he hears her breath turn increasingly ragged. Cursing the emergency responders for not getting to them more quickly, he briefly considers cradling her in his arms and flying her to the nearest hospital, wings be damned, but he knows he might do more harm than good moving her so erratically. So he waits for help.

He shucks his jacket in attempts to slow the bleeding of her wounds as he hears sirens in the distance.

Lucifer grasps her hand gently and brings it to his lips. Tears flowing freely now.

“Please Detective, just hold on for me a little bit longer? It’s going to be okay. I promise I’m going to do everything in my power to fix this. Just  _please_ , stay with me.”

And for the second time in recent years, he prays to his Dad.

 

**OOOOO**

 


	10. All Choked Up

**OOOOO**

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He didn’t mean to hurt her. He never intends to set out to do something that would bring her pain, but once again - he has to learn the hard way.

Nothing has been the same between them since Candy, they’ve had highs and they’ve had some definite lows. He thought they had been heading back on track to the relationship they had  _before_ , but there’s a distance between them that has never closed.

Now Lucifer fears he may have ripped away the last bit of thread that’s been holding them together.

He’s never been good at this, emotions, but he _has_  to fix this. Anything to stop the tears chasing down her face, eyes staring up at him with such lost sadness.

Looking at him like this is  _goodbye_. 

So here he is beside himself trying to figure out how to pick up the broken pieces of the Detective’s heart and try and salvage any part of their….well he doesn’t know what they are anymore.  

All he knows is that it’s time to stop lying to himself prove to Chloe that he does care. That he’s always cared. 

With every fiber of his being, he’ll make sure she knows - even if it’s the last they’ll ever see of one another. 

She deserves that much after all they’ve been through. 

The fear of losing her from his life forever is enough to give him strength to see this through. 

He prays that whatever he manages to fumble out from his vocal chords is enough to save them. 

It has to be.

 

**OOOOO**

**Author's Note:**

> Special ‘Thanks’ go out to Kanshou87 and all other Deckerstar/Lucifer fans out there. You all inspire and make the internet world a little bit more of a better place. If you guys enjoyed these little bits and pieces, please feel free to leave some kudos/comments below! 


End file.
